realm_of_geosidarfandomcom-20200215-history
Reintalor
''“You tried to kill us… You destroyed our home… murdered our people… you left us for dead. Now there is no turning back. We have been set on this path by you, and we shall walk it until the end. Come, slaves of the Asorli. Impale yourselves on the tips of our spears. Lepraea shall rise once more. Your foolish lords and champions shall be slain. Karon shall be reborn. Za Lepra in Karonom.” '' Of all the creatures of the Blasted Lands, none are as feared as the beast known as Reintalor. Tales speak of a warlord wandering the wastelands, a horde of mutated beasts at its beck and call, of a demon of immense power, able to rip the heart out of entire armies – quite literally, at times – and of the myriad corpses left at its feet. Few know from whence it came, with tales ranging from it being yet another mutant to a demonic beast from some unknown hell. In truth, Reintalor is the end result of the cataclysmic spell that destroyed the former kingdom of Lepraea, and the remains of the fallen nation's final leadership. History The Civil War In the year 2524, the fortress of Lepraea turned its back on the Asorlin Empire, the commander of her legions taking up the crown of the newly-formed Kingdom of Lepraea. The Lepraean kings fought for many years, but were ultimately destroyed during the cataclysmic explosion in what would become known as the Blasted Lands during the year 2658. The final king, Reingard III, and his wife, Queen Talori, were believed to have died in the explosion, due to their proximity to the centre point. However, in a miraculous turn of events, the two not only survived, but thrived. Bound into one entity, they crawled out of the ruins of Lepraea to see their people destroyed. Those who survived were turned into mutants of all shapes and sizes, screams of agony piercing the heavens. Swearing vengeance on the Empire and all those who fought against them, the two brought together as many of their kind as they could, offering mercy to those beyond redemption and leading the rest deeper into the Wastes. Though the two should have died long ago, ancient magic courtesy of their long-forgotten god has sustained them for centuries, keeping them alive whilst twisting their physical form into something so utterly inhuman, not even they can remember what they once were. Some say that they were once centaurs, dragons or minotaurs – a theory their current form seems to reinforce. Others claim that they, like the leaders of most of the traitor keeps during that time, were humans or elves before their transformation. Because of the many years spent in isolation deep in the Blasted Lands, the two continue to fight the same war that led to the destruction of their lands, not knowing that it has long since ended. For them, this war will continue until the emperor's head adorns the tip of their spear. Category:Lepraea Category:Characters Category:History Category:Faction Leaders